Higurashi no Koi
by Yuuki Kosuke
Summary: Seperti cinta semusim, yang seharusnya hilang ketika musim berganti. one-sided Iwahashi Genki/Jinguji Yuta, lalu Kishi Yuta/Iwahashi Genki. Songfic. Higurashi no Koi by AKB48/JKT48


**Chiko: "Ini dia yang waktu itu dijanjiin miyuya, Higurashi no Koi.."**

**Niku: "Biarpun waktu dibaca-baca lagi, endingnya agak begitulah..."**

**Chiko: "Sebenernya pertama kepikir bikin ending yang gitu, tapi gini mungkin begini lebih enak dibaca."**

**Niku: "Oh ya, seperti biasanya, ini pun akan muncul di LJ miyuya~"**

**Chiko: "Dan daripada Kishi/Genki seperti yang kita janjikan dulu, malah lebih fokus ke IwaJingu, biarpun tetep Kishi/Genki sih..." #maksudnya**

**Niku: "Jadi begitulah! Dan cinta sesaat itu beneran ada lho... Naksir sama orang yang baru ketemu tiga hari dan sampe sekarang masih kepikiran... Serius."**

**Chiko: "Ya, jadi begitulah. Dan lirik yang dipake kali ini adalah yang versi JKT48~"**

**.**

**Disclaimer: (sayangnya bukan) punya kita**

**Higurashi no Koi by AKB48/JKT48**

**.**

**Tempat dimana serangga berbunyi**

**Apakah engkau mengetahuinya?**

**Di dahan pepohonan taman**

**Yang mulai berubah menjadi gelap**

**.**

Kalian percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?

Aku tidak. Rasanya seperti dongeng saja, terlalu manis untuk jadi kenyataan.

Tapi, aku pernah merasakannya. Melihat seseorang, dan benar-benar terpikat padanya. Apakah itu cinta? _Mungkin. _Malah mungkin akan jadi masalah kalau ternyata aku sungguhan jatuh cinta padanya. Kami baru sekali itu bertemu, bukan? Tapi tentu saja, tak ada yang tak mungkin. Ya, aku jatuh cinta padanya, pada seseorang yang saat itu baru saja kutemui.

Semuanya terjadi musim panas beberapa tahun lalu. Aku, Matsukura Kaito, Miyachika, dan Shori menginap di rumah Kishi di Saitama. Saat itulah, Kishi memperkenalkan_nya_ sebagai teman masa kecilnya. Lucunya, mereka memiliki nama depan yang sama—Yuta—meskipun ditulis dengan kanji yang berbeda.

Dengan kemampuan bersosialisasinya, tak butuh lama baginya untuk berbaur dengan kami. Baru saja kami berkenalan, ia sudah bercanda dengan Shori. Dan tak lama kemudian, aku melihatnya tertawa bersama duo Kaito. Dan aku? Meskipun aku bukan orang yang pandai bergaul, dengan cepat ia berhasil mengakrabkan dirinya dan membuatku nyaman. Senyumnya secerah matahari. Ia memberikan kehangatan, ketenangan, dan perhatian, yang mungkin tak pernah kudapatkan dari orang lain—Kishi sekalipun.

Berkali-kali menyangkalnya, akhirnya aku harus mengakui bahwa aku _memang_ telah jatuh cinta padanya.

**.**

**Diriku yang kau kira hanya teman**

**Walau menangis di sini sendiri**

**Tidak pernah dirimu sadari**

**Oh pengalaman yang menyedihkan**

**.**

Saat itu, aku masih berusia enam belas tahun. Bocah lugu yang masih bertanya-tanya apa itu cinta.

Karenanya, saat aku merasa begitu terpikat padanya, perasaan tersebut tak kupedulikan. _Ini bukan cinta_, tegasku dalam hati. _Hanya kagum, hanya respek sebagai teman_. _Ya. Aku tak mungkin jatuh cinta pada orang yang bahkan belum genap seminggu kukenal_.

Karena baginya, aku hanya teman Kishi—teman dari teman masa kecilnya. Kami bermain dan bercanda, melewatkan waktu bersama-sama dengan senang, tapi pada akhirnya kami _hanya teman_.

Ada saat-saat perasaan tersebut terasa begitu menyakitkan. Ada saat-saat aku berdiri di sisinya, dan begitu ingin menggenggam tangannya. Namun, belum sempat aku melakukan apa pun, ia sudah berjalan pergi, tertawa sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kishi. Begitu dekat, namun tak bisa kuraih. Semakin kukejar, ia semakin jauh.

Dan semuanya terasa menyakitkan, saat aku menggigit bibirku, menahan air mataku, namun ia tetap berjalan dengan senang di depanku, bahkan tak mau repot-repot menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan bahwa aku masih mengikutinya. Aku hanya dapat melihat punggungnya yang semakin menjauh, tanpa mampu melakukan apa-apa.

_Hatiku menangis._

**.**

**Sebelum musim ini usai dan berganti**

**Ku kan terbang ke suatu tempat**

**Berada di sampingmu membuatku tersiksa**

**Cinta yang hanya sementara**

**.**

"Kita akan kembali lusa," kata Miyachika sambil menggigit daging _barbeque_yang baru saja dibakar Kishi.

"Aku tahu."_—aku malah ingin cepat pulang._

"Heeh? Apa? Kalian akan kembali lusa?" _ia_ bertanya nyaring, duduk di antara aku dan Miyachika.

"Yah, begitulah."

"Sayang sekali," ia tersenyum, namun terdapat kekecewaan di dalamnya. "Padahal aku senang sekali bermain dengan kalian. Ah, boleh aku minta nomor telepon kalian?"

Miyachika langsung mengangguk, mendiktekan nomor telepon dan alamat e-mailnya, diikuti oleh Shori dan Kaito—yang baru saja datang setelah menerima daging dari Kishi.

Saat itulah, hatiku berdebat.

_Oh, ayolah, tak ada salahnya menambah teman._

_Tapi dengan begini, aku akan tetap berhubungan dengannya. Perasaan ini akan terus menghantuiku._

_...ah. Tapi ini mungkin hanya cinta sesaat. Setelah ini aku akan pulang, perasaan ini perlahan akan hilang, dan aku... aku akan kembali, ke pelukan hangat Kishi._

"Gen—"

"Aku mau tambah daging," potongku cepat, berdiri dan berjalan menuju Kishi. Aku dapat merasakan tatapan herannya padaku, namun di saat berikutnya ia sudah kembali bercanda dengan Shori.

_Cinta semusim? Mungkinkah?_

**.**

**Diriku mungkin,mungkin, mungkin**

**Tersesat di hutan di dalam hati ini**

**.**

"Kau tidak ingin bergabung dengan yang lainnya?"

"Kau sendiri?"

Kishi hanya menggeleng, "Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan daging-daging ini, Genki... Aku akan menangis kalau daging-daging ini sampai hangus."

Aku tertawa pelan, meskipun aku tahu ia tidak sedang bercanda.

Sesaat keheningan menyelimuti kami, sampai akhirnya aku merasakan tangan kanannya bergerak, perlahan menggenggam tanganku.

_Hangat._

_Bukan hanya tanganku, hatiku pun terasa hangat._

_Kishi. Ah, benar, bagaimana aku terlalu memfokuskan diri pada_nya_ sampai melupakan seseorang yang begitu menyayangiku._

**.**

**Diriku mungkin, mungkin, mungkin**

**Setidaknya tengok dan lihat ke sini**

.

Dan saat itulah, keraguan yang menyesakkan kembali mengisi hatiku. _Ia_ yang baru saja kutemui, ataukah Kishi—yang selama ini berada di sisiku, menyemangati dan menyayangiku. _Aku tidak mengerti. Ah, bukan, mungkin keduanya memang bukan cinta. Apa pula itu cinta. Tapi bukankah perasaanku pada_nya_ hanya sekedar... perasaan semusim?_

Saat Kishi menarikku mendekat, pikiranku sudah tak lagi berfokus padanya. Aku melayangkan pandangaku ke arah aku datang tadi, di mana empat orang sedang bercanda dan tertawa.

Sebagian kecil dalam hatiku ingin agar _ia _menengok, menyadariku. Karena itu, mataku terus menatapnya, terus berharap. _Setidaknya sadari aku_.

Tapi, bahkan sampai saat Kishi menarik mundur, menyadari bahwa pikiranku sedang tidak berada di sini, tak sekalipun _ia_ menengok.

Saat itu, tanpa kusadari, Kishi mengikuti arah pandanganku.

Dan yang kuingat setelahnya adalah matanya yang berair, dan senyum samarnya di bawah sinar rembulan.

**.**

**Tak terungkapkan dalam kata**

**Summer ke-enam belas**

**.**

Rasa bersalah baru menghinggapiku saat Kishi mengatarku ke kamarnya, setelah sebelumnya aku mengatakan bahwa aku sudah terlalu mengantuk dan merasa sedikit tidak enak badan.

"Istirahatlah, Genki," Kishi menyelimutiku, dan dengan lembut mencium keningku. _Hangat_.

_Dan memikirkan orang lain—mengharapkan orang lain—di saat Kishi begitu menyayangiku seperti ini, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah._

"Aku akan membereskan sisa-sisa barbeque dan segera kembali. Tunggu, ya," kata Kishi lagi, sebelum mengelus rambutku dan berjalan keluar. _Hangat._

Beberapa saat kemudian—bahkan sebelum aku berhasil menenangkan diri—pintu kamar kembali terbuka. Hanya saja, kali ini bukan tatapan hangat Kishi yang kutemui.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kishi bilang, kau merasa tidak enak badan. MatsuKai, Miyachika, dan Shori sedang membantu Kishi membereskan sisa barbeque, dan kurasa kau akan kesepian jika ditinggal sendiri. Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Sudah lebih baik?"

Perasaanku mendadak bercampur aduk.

**.**

**Jikalau nanti diriku tak ada**

**Tempat ini pun 'kan menjadi sepi**

**Hal yang dulu selalu terdengar**

**Higurashi di langit yang jauh**

**.**

"Ne, Genki..."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Untuk pertama kalinya pada malam itu, mata kami bertemu.

"Lusa, kau sudah kembali. Jadi setidaknya aku ingin menikmati waktu-waktu ini denganmu. Kalau aku membuatmu tidak nyaman atau semacamnya, katakan saja. Aku tidak ingin mengganjal hatimu—"

_Bukan._

"—dan aku juga tidak ingin kau menghabiskan waktumu sampai lusa di sini dengan menghindariku, sehingga kau tidak bisa menikmati liburan ini—"

_Bukan begitu._

"—jadi, katakan saja sekarang. Sungguh, aku tidak akan marah. Katakan saja."

Dan apa yang kulakukan saat itu, adalah salah satu hal yang paling kusesali—bahkan sampai sekarang.

**.**

**Hari esok berbeda dengan hari ini**

**Akan selalu terasa sepi**

**Dulu aku berharap kau menemukannya**

**Cinta kecil yang satu arah**

**.**

Keesokan harinya berlalu dengan sangat cepat, dan saat tersadar, aku sudah nyaris tertidur di pelukan hangat Kishi.

"Genki, menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Eh? Apanya?"

"Anak itu. Yuta."

Aku tidak menjawab.

"Dia orang yang baik, bukan?" Kishi tertawa pelan, namun entah kenapa tawa tersebut terasa hambar. Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu dengan ragu menatapku. "Genki.. Kau yakin tidak akan menyesali ini?"

"Eh?"

"Kau masih punya waktu sampai besok pagi. Dan jika kau tidak mengambil kesempatan ini... Aku—aku tidak akan bisa lagi... melepasmu."

_Bahkan Kishi menyadarinya_.

**.**

**Sendiri mungkin mungkin mungkin**

**Oh teramat singkat kehidupan ini**

**.**

Kami bangun pagi-pagi sekali, membereskan barang-barang kami.

Saat itulah, ia datang, mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Menahan bebagai perasaan yang menggumpal di dadaku, aku berusaha untuk menghindarinya.

_Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang, dan perasaan ini pun akan hilang._

_Aku harap begitu._

"Genki, bisa bicara sebentar?"

Tangannya di bahuku, dan tembok pertahananku pun runtuh.

**.**

**Sendiri mungkin mungkin mungkin**

**Ingatlah kembali pernah ada rasa**

**.**

"Soal malam barbeque itu, aku minta maaf!"

"Eh?" aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, kaget. _Kenapa minta maaf? Bukankah seharusnya, aku yang—_

"Maaf. Saat itu kau sedang sakit, kan? Kau sedang menanti Kishi, kan? Maaf, malah aku yang datang—"

_Kau ini bicara apa?_

"—sampai-sampai kau melakukan itu. Maafkan aku—"

_Hei..._

"—tidak seharusnya aku berpikir, kau benar-benar memaksudkannya..."

_...apa?_

Bahkan sampai akhirnya ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatapku, kata-kataku masih tersangkut di tenggorokan, tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa.

"Ini mungkin konyol, Genki," ia berkata lagi, kali ini dengan tawa canggung, "tapi sepertinya aku... menyukaimu."

**.**

"**Aku suka pada dirimu"**

**Summer ke-enam belas**

**.**

Selama perjalanan pulang, entah bagaimana air mataku tak mau berhenti.

_Kenapa? Kenapa baru sekarang?_

Aku dapat merasakan lengan hangat Kishi memelukku, membiarkanku menangis di dadanya. Ia tak mengatakan apapun, satu kata pun tidak, meskipun aku yakin, ia tahu jelas apa yang terjadi.

_Kenapa seperti ini? Bukankah ketika aku pulang, seharusnya perasaan ini pun akan lenyap? Tapi kenapa—_

"Kishi?"

"Ssh," aku mendegar Kishi mendesis pelan, memberi isyarat pada Shori, Miyachika, dan Kaito agar tidak menanyakan apapun.

Aku menangis lebih keras.

_Perasaan ini, kenapa tidak lenyap?_

**.**

**Diriku mungkin mungkin mungkin**

**.**

Beberapa tahun berikutnya kulewati dengan damai bersama Kishi, perasaan yang menyiksa tersebut pun perlahan-lahan mulai meluntur. Tapi, justru sekarang, di saat aku begitu yakin bahwa Kishi-lah yang sudah mengisi seluruh hatiku, di saat aku begitu yakin bahwa Kishi-lah satu-satunya bagiku, aku seakan kembali disadarkan.

_Ia tidak pernah benar-benar pergi dari hatiku. Ia boleh luntur di pikiranku, tapi cengkeramannya di hatiku sepertinya agak terlalu kuat_.

"Genki, kita akan ke Saitama lagi," kata Kishi, "kau mau, kan?"

"E-eh? Kenapa?" tiba-tiba perasaan yang menyesakan memenuhi dadaku. "Ini bukan musim liburan, kan?"

"Kau ingat Yuta? Jinguji Yuta?"

_Mana mungkin aku lupa?_

"Ia akan menikah."

Dan hatiku seakan hancur ke tanah.

**.**

**Tersesat di hutan**

**Di dalam hati ini**

**.**

Mungkin aku hanya bingung, tersesat dalam perasaanku sendiri. _Tidak mungkin perasaan ini masih ada. Bukankah sekarang aku sudah punya Kishi? Bagaimana mungkin..._

"Kita sudah sampai, Genki..."

Dan aku sendiri masih tidak menyangka aku setuju untuk kembali kemari, kembali menghadapinya.

"Kishi, Genki!"

Senyum cerahnya menyambutku. Dan tanpa dapat kutahan, air mataku jatuh.

**.**

**Diriku mungkin mungkin mungkin**

**.**

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Jinguji."

"Terima kasih. Dan mulai besok, namaku Abe," ia tertawa pelan, lalu tangannya meraih wajahku, menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipiku. "Dan jangan menangis... ada apa?"

"Tidak..." aku menggigit bibirku, mengambil langkah mundur. "Ne, Jinguji?"

"Ya?"

_Perasaan semusim itu, seharusnya hilang saat musim berganti. Perasaan sesaat itu, seharusnya hilang saat semuanya sudah berlalu._

_Tapi bukan tidak mungkin perasaan itu bertahan. Bukan tidak mungkin perasaan itu belum padam._

Aku mengumpulkan keberanianku.

_Aku harus menghadapinya. Jika aku lari lagi, masalah ini tidak akan selesai_.

Seperti yang kulakukan saat itu, _di malam __barbeque__ itu_, dengan cepat kukecup bibirnya.

**.**

**Setidaknya tengok dan lihat ke sini**

**.**

"_Berjanjilah padaku... Kau akan bahagia dengannya."_

Kishi menggenggam tanganku erat, menatap Jinguji dan Abe Aran di altar.

_Ia sudah berjanji padaku. Ia sudah tertawa dan mengaitkan kelingkingnya denganku._ _Ia akan berbahagia_.

"Selanjutnya, kita yang akan berada di sana," bisik Kishi lembut, dan aku tertawa pelan.

Perasaan berat yang sebelumnya menyelimutiku mendadak hilang, digantikan oleh perasaan lega yang entah kenapa terasa begitu meluap-luap. Melihat senyum Jinguji di atas altar, entah kenapa rasa sakit itu sudah tidak ada.

_Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah bukan bocah lugu itu lagi._

**.**

**Tak terungkapkan dalam kata**

**.**

"_Karena kau sudah membuatku berjanji padamu... Maukah kau berjanji sesuatu padaku, Genki?"_

"_Eh... Tentu saja."_

"_Berjanjilah, bahwa kau juga, akan bahagia dengan Kishi..."_

"_...ya, aku janji."_

**.**

**Higurashi no Koi**

**.**

Cinta yang sepertinya hanya sesaat, perasaan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata...

Cinta semusim itu, seharusnya lenyap saat musim berganti.

_Tapi aku berharap, semoga kali ini bukan sekedar cinta semusim._

Saat aku memutuskan untuk menerima nama Kishi, memutuskan untuk terus berada di sisinya, aku harap cinta ini pun bukan cinta semusim yang lenyap di musim berikutnya.

Tanpa sadar, aku pun tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Niku: "Ga nyangka bisa selesai."**

**Chiko: "Dengan ending yang gitu."**

**Niku: "Sebenernya endingnya ga mau gitu sih, dan tadinya Jinguji mau dinikahin sama Miki aja, tapi ga jadi gara-gara kata miyuya lebih greget kalau nikahnya sama Aran... Ya sudahlah."**

**Chiko: "Tadinya juga mau dibikin itu perasaan ga selesai sampe abis, tapi kata Niku jahat banget kalau endingnya ga bagus..."**

**Niku: "Ya jadinya beginilah. TUNGGU JADI SEBENERNYA INI CERITA APAAN SIH?!"**

**Chiko: "Iya, awal sama akhirnya agak ga nyambung. Tapi ya sudah lah ya... Kali ini, segitu aja~"**


End file.
